


【英仏】摩天轮停留云端之上

by Zamuya017



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamuya017/pseuds/Zamuya017
Summary: 友情提示，和你的仇人去游乐园时不要买摩天轮的票。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【英仏】摩天轮停留云端之上

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：（弗朗西斯与姐姐弗朗索瓦丝的对话）  
> “我出去一会儿，可能要晚点回来。”  
> “柯克兰终于找你约会了？！”  
> “......不，他约我在A楼楼顶见面。”  
> “...柯克兰终于找你约架了？！”  
> “...大概是这样吧。”  
> “诶等等不对啊A楼有那个著名的楼顶摩天轮啊？？！！”

...于是他们总算坐在了摩天轮上。不擅长应对这种浪漫地点的英国人和不擅长应对这种英国人的法国人被包厢里暖黄色灯光暧昧的不知所措，沉默无言地对坐在环形的皮质椅上。摩天轮运行了大约四分之一圈（这是英国人盯着表算时间的结果），终于还是法国人先开口。  
“...你买了几圈的票？”  
“...三圈。”  
“...那我们即将浪费人生中宝贵的三十六分钟。”  
“...我也这样认为。”  
沉默无言。  
摩天轮大概又过了八分之一圈，算着时间的英国人决定做些什么以免不浪费余下的三十一分钟零三十秒。这当然是为了有效利用时间，而不是因为懊悔他买的摩天轮的票就这样浪费了。于是他开口：  
“来做吗？”

“...哈？！”弗朗西斯惊讶地抬头。难道是他想象的那个做...？弗朗西斯吞了吞口水。他们才交往两个星期，这未免有些仓促......不过，这毕竟是对方主动邀请...而且在这数百英尺的高空，若是能看见自己可爱的英国恋人红着脸发出那些令人心跳的娇喘与呻吟......那真是再美妙不过了。这个场景太过于真实且具有画面感甚至使弗朗西斯生出了一丝迫不及待。“Oui.”他答应着，“来吧。”  
于是亚瑟站起身，走过去，就像任何情事开始都需要的一步那样吻上了弗朗西斯。蛮横、肆掠、具有攻击性的一个吻，似乎目的并不是为接下来的情事铺垫，而是攫走对方所有的氧气而置对方于死地。弗朗西斯被他野蛮的吻法一时震住，脑海里回荡的是出门前他表姐索娅的疑问，“柯克兰终于找你约架了？”现在他能够回答了，是的，柯克兰不只是想找他约架，还想直接弄死他。但是吻没有给他回答的机会，只需这一时的飘忽，主动权就已牢牢掌握在了亚瑟手里，舌尖掠过唇瓣与齿间，找到弗朗西斯的舌就执意地与它纠缠不清，在对方口中攻城掠地，来自盎格鲁撒克逊的弓箭手占领了法兰西的地盘，弗朗西斯被迫与亚瑟纠缠，因为氧气的缺乏渐渐感觉力不从心。终于亚瑟放开了他，在狠狠地厮磨了他的唇瓣之后。英格兰的海盗满意地看着鸢紫色眼底已经氤氲着雾气，瘫倒在椅背上大口大口喘弃的法兰西贵族，就像欣赏着他称霸海洋劫掠而来的稀世珍宝。  
弗朗西斯好不容易补给回氧气，就看见亚瑟正不急不缓地从口袋里掏出了安/全/套，一时间差点一口气喘不上来，各种吐槽不知道哪句该先说出口。于是他选择了最急迫的一个问题：“......等等，你说要做的时候，不是打算我来上你么？”  
亚瑟挑挑眉，故作出的惊异带出一丝恶趣味的愉悦：“原来你一直以为我是0啊！”然后他压低了声音，俯身在弗朗西斯耳边暧昧地吐气：“那么接下来我想我得好好证明自己了。”  
...这场情事就是这样开始的。又一个深吻结束后，弗朗西斯才浑浑噩噩地意识到自己的外套早已被丢到地上，衬衫被解开三颗扣子，而该死的柯克兰舔舐着他的耳垂，间或的轻咬带来的痒意使带着情趣意味的挑逗不昭自明。他以前怎么不知道亚瑟如此的恶劣？身体被钳制着狠狠地靠在椅背上，对面那个内心充满小黄本的伪绅士将他的吻落在脖颈，落在胸前，一路吻下来，嘴唇的碰触带来的是更加强烈的痒意，还有那么一点心慌。交杂的思绪裹的脑海黏黏糊糊，而后终于渐渐清明起来。对了！设想不是这样的，我现在应该准备上他才是。弗朗西斯站起来———亚瑟顺手将他身上最后一件碍事的衣服丢到一边，然后伸手猛力一推。  
将弗朗西斯推在了地板上。  
完了。亚瑟柯克兰是真来和他约架的。弗朗西斯倒在地上面无表情地想。  
“...你真的打算用这种不知道哪个年代的「推倒了直接上」套路？”  
“要不然等你一直坐在那里发呆？”  
“你可以骑乘，我不介意。”  
“做梦吧老青蛙。”亚瑟蹲下身，直接毫不留情地戳入一根手指开始扩张，弗朗西斯倒抽一口冷气：“你轻点！..恶劣的海盗，我之前真是看错你了！”  
“感谢夸奖。”亚瑟心情不错地勾起嘴角，连带着放缓了动作扩张。  
“...等等，但是你怎么会有润滑剂？难道你随身....”  
“...闭嘴。”  
“果然是不良啊。...等一下！别、别碰那里...”  
这场在摩天轮上的性爱如弗朗西斯所想的那样，如果忽视掉为位置的置换。弗朗西斯被亚瑟压在透明的玻璃地板上，下方的高楼大厦一点点地下沉，他没来由地产生了一丝惊慌。而亚瑟仿佛知道他心跳加速的原因，吻了吻弗朗西斯的耳垂。“放心，没有人看得见的。”用上了他一贯用来欺骗别人的绅士的模样假正经地开口，弗朗西斯恨恨地想，一边又屈服于绅士的撩拨；亚瑟的双手游走过他全身每处敏感点，略微冰凉的指尖却像在他身上附着了火焰。如果是真的话，那一定是祖母绿色的焰。弗朗西斯迷迷糊糊地想。在他意识到不太对后，他已经再一次打破了他对自己“绅士”情人的认识：“你...你竟然用这种带催情作用的润滑剂....亚蒂...你真是..”剩下的话弗朗西斯没有能说完，因为亚瑟把他拽起来，直接堵住了他的唇。身下的进入第一次就碾入敏感点，变了调的呻吟被生生压进嗓子里，眼角被逼出了几滴生理盐水。亚瑟的动作大开大合，每次顶撞都毫不顾及地直抵最深处，疼痛和快感并在一起混着那该死润滑剂的催情效果，再加上身后情人落在背上绵密的吻，弗朗西斯从不知道这些暧昧的因素调和在一起会这样该死地令人沉迷。他在亚瑟略显粗暴的顶撞中哭喊着乞求他停下，身体却不自觉地迎合上去渴求更多。就只现在，弗朗西斯想，让他沉沦下去吧。他伏到那个英国人的耳畔轻声呢喃：“亚蒂...我爱你。”

后记：  
“这么晚了，弗朗茨怎么还没回来。罗茜，你说他会被柯克兰拐到哪里去啊……有门铃声，我去开个门...等等？！怎么是你、柯克兰？！我表弟为什么在你怀里？！”  
“......波诺弗瓦女士，我也想知道为什么我的妹妹罗莎会在你的家里。”


End file.
